


En el pasillo

by King_Wolf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Wolf/pseuds/King_Wolf
Summary: Steve Rogers se quedo fuera del departamento que compartia con su pareja Tony Stark, y este no lo dejara pasar a menos que pague un precio.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	En el pasillo

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo había escrito con la intención de publicarlo en ente Diciembre y Enero por eso se mencionan las fiestas de esos meses y no lo cambie porque pensé que daba mejor escenario, jaja.
> 
> Me da rabía conmigo misma porque ni esta tan largo y cuando me puse a terminarlo solo ocupe 30 minutos, lo pude haber subido en las fechas correctas, LOL.

Termino de subir el ultimo escalón supirando por el leve ejercicio, subir escaleras con bolsas de compras quita un poco el aliento ya que el ascensor del edificio de departamentos no funcionaba, teniendo que subir al piso siete, por eso mismo es que su novio Tony lo había enviado solo a la compra con tal de no subir esas escaleras, este era un poco mayor que él así que uno pensaria que era por cuidar su cuerpo y no por la pereza que tiene. Recorrio todo el pasillo de apartamentos hasta llegar al suyo casi al final de este, por las fiestas muchos de sus vecinos fueron con su familias. Steve trataba de llevarse bien con todo mundo y hablaba con casi todos por eso podía asegurar que seis de los diez apartamentos estaban vacios.

Busco en su bolsillo derecho las llaves pero no las halló, paso las bolsas a su otro brazo para buscar en el otro bolsillo pero nada, mejor puso las compras en el piso para evitar accidentes y ver si tal vez estaban en su chequeta, pero, resulto lo obvio. Las había olvidado... Toco el timbre y exclamo.

-Olvide mi llaves, ¿Tony?.-Escucho unos pasos y como se acercaban mas a la entrada, la puerta se abrio pero solo un poco ya qué la cadena seguía puesta.

-¿Cual es la contraseña?.-Unos ojos juguetones se atravezaban con la vista del seguro dorado de la puerta, a Tony le gustaba gastar bromas.

-¿Hay alguna manera de entrar si no la sé?.-Pregunto divertido pero acercandose galantemente.

-Tal vez puedas sobornar al portero... .-Tomo del cuello la chequeta de cuero de Steve obligando a sus bocas tocarse entre el reducido espacio, besandose tiernamente y pasando a ser un beso sensual. En medio del beso Tony lo miro con malicia bajando su mano y acariciando la entrepierna de su novi.

-¡Tony...!.

-Shh... -Steve trato de objetar no podia dejar que alguien los viera pero el castaño lo empezaba a hipnotizar. A como era su amante las rázones no servirian así lo mejor sería negociar.

-Dejame entrar y puedes tocar todo lo que quieras.-Uso el tono de voz mas bajo que pudo para poder seducirlo, su erección estaba mas que lista y su promesa no era en vano.

-Mmm... Nah.-Saco su miembro con una rápidez que por su experiencia solo Tony podría, empezó a masturbarlo disfrutando como su pareja peleaba entre su moral y placer.

-¡Tony!.-Se encorbo tratando de quedar fuera del alcance de tan agradable sensasión obligando al susodicho a estirar medio brazo fuera de los confines del apartamento.

-¿Seguro quieres alejarte tanto? Que pasara si alguien te ve tan feliz con mi mano agarrandote.  
Steve analizo la situación y entre comillas regañadientes volvio a pegar su cintura a la puerta.

-Buen chico. -Masajeo con su palma el glande, cosa que sabia le encantaba al rubio para despues atrapar su pene en su boca cosa que le encanta a ambos. Steve volvia a repetir el nombre del otro pero no a modo de reproche sino de placer.

Anuncio que se iba a venir y parecio que su mirada cambio por un momento y gruño de satisfacción, tomo al otro del cabello empujando hasta el fondo de la garganta ajena escuchandose de fondo como Tony se ahogaba un poco. El castaño tolero el sabor y trago lo que pudo volteando a ver al rubio que solo se le quedaba viendo mientras respiraba pesadamente con unos ojos llenos de deseo.

-Date la vuelta... -"Active al otro Steve", pensó Tony alegre. Pareciera que su amante que es un hombre de buena moral y disciplinado cambiara a ser alguien rudo y lujourioso. Dar sexo oral lo había excitado qué no podía esperar a que Steve lo atendiera y este se lo concedio ayudando a bajarle el pantalón, despues introduciendo dos dedos para masajear su prostata. Dandose atención el mismo en su miembro.

-Ahh... Steve no tan rápido.-Un leve sonido de chapoteo hacía eco en el pasillo sabia que fue él quien lo había provocado pero entendia que no era buena idea que los vecinos escucharon sus gemidos pero pareciera que Steve se estaba vengando por lo de antes. Estaba apunto de venirse qué se atrevio a soltar un leve quejido, tambien le fallaron las piernas dejando caer su cuerpo a lo largo del marco de la puerta, Steve siguio todo su camino al suelo sin perder el ritmo de su brazo embistiendolo. 

-Oh no, aún no puedes..-Con su mano recien liberada agarro a Tony de final de su camisa; jalo bruscamente atrapando al trasero del castaño entre la puerta y el marco de esta, dando una vista muy jugosa.

Lo único que podia hacer Tony era escuchar la hebilla del cinturon del rubio moverse y sentir como este presionaba la cabeza de su pene contra su ano. Las provocaciones dieron paso a Steve entrando de una embestida. Tuvo que morderse el dorso de la mano para no gemir alto. Las embestidas eran un poco rudas para lo que era normal en ellos, puede que al final la situación haya realmente estimulado a Steve 

-Steve... Steve... -Tenia marcas de su propia dentadura por toda su mano y ya estaba empezando a cambiarla por la otra.

-Ya casi... ¡Tony!. -En las ultimas arremetidas hasta se oia como golpeaban ambos con la puerta y el marco de madera pero el calor del momento hizo olvidarlo, solo importando lo caliente que se sentía el interior de Tony por culpa de su novio, cansados los dos se quedaron en el piso, Steven sentado sobre sus piernas presenciando a su miembro deslizarse fuera del castaño quedandose boca abajo en el interior del departamento.

-¿Trajiste el vino...? .-Jadeaba al hablar, extrañamente ahora recordaba lo que pidio de ultimo minuto antes de que Steve saliera.

-Por favor, dame mis llaves...

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando te piden que vayas por algo en espefico y se te olvida, jaja, pobre Steve


End file.
